


Bones || L'Rell (Star Trek: Discovery) AMV

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bones - Ms Mr, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: A fan video to ,,Bones" by Ms Mr about L'Rell, because it is one of the songs I relate to her to most, and fits her secretive, sly, creepy character





	Bones || L'Rell (Star Trek: Discovery) AMV




End file.
